Complex electronic devices are important in modern society and to the modern economy, and becoming more so all the time. Some examples of such devices include laptop computers, mobile phones (e.g., smartphones), tablets, Wi-Fi routers and other Wi-Fi access points, wireless-network base stations and other components, servers, routers, switches, transmitters, receivers, transceivers, and the like. Certainly numerous other examples of complex modern electronic devices could be listed here.
From the beginning of the modern electronics and computing age, and continuing up to and including the present day, the ability to generate precisely clocked electrical signals has been important for synchronizing the functions of multiple parts of computer processors and other electronic devices, and also for the synchronization of cooperative and/or complimentary functions of multiple electronic devices. In a typical example, an electric potential is applied to a quartz crystal, causing the quartz crystal to emit an electrical signal having a reliably fixed frequency. Such a signal then often forms the basis for what is referred to in the electronics arts as a “clock” signal for a given circuit or electronic device. This clock signal then drives the timing of the functioning of the various elements of the given circuit or electronic device, defining the points in time at which, for example, a given data register can be written, the given data register can be read, and the like.
In order to function properly and/or up to or near their full potential, some circuits and other electronic devices require clock signals having frequencies that are greater than the precise frequencies that can be generated by application of electricity to a naturally occurring material such as a quartz crystal. Accordingly, for this reason and others, there is a need for the presently disclosed systems and methods for generating injection-locked, frequency-multiplied output signals.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.